


Make Believe

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Director Stark, Kid!Fic, M/M, Steve is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steve gone, Tony's got to have some way to get through the<br/>hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Believe

_Extremis Run Program 2ndlfschl.exe_

 _Extremis Run rlsndcancel.exe_

 _Extremis Run 2ndlfschl_sndtrck.exe_

  


"I'm home!" Tony set his briefcase down and grinned at the squabbling of Cameron James Rogers-Stark and Lily Maria Rogers-Stark, their feet pounding towards the front door.

"Daaaad!" they chorused wildly, skidding on the tiles.

He crouched to catch them, hearing Steve chastising in the background: No running on the tiles! How many times do you have to hurt yourselves before you _listen_! "Hey guys!"

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Lily waved her hands, excitement trembling out of her compact frame. "Papa said I could take riding lessons!"

He looked up over her head just as Steve rounded the corner, paint smeared on his cheek, forehead, neck, and chest. "Oh?"

Steve flushed.

"That from your projects or their projects?" He stood, ruffling Cam's hair.

Steve grinned. "A little of both. Cam's got a diorama." He edged closer, leaning over their kids and planting a kiss on Tony's cheek. "How was work?"

"Fine, fine. Took over Hammer today."

Laughing, Steve swiped a wet finger down Tony's nose. "And how many years have you been waiting to do that?"

"Seven. He finally caved. Alrighty, guys. Lils, we'll talk about riding lessons later. Cam, you got your homework done?"

"Yeah! So we can watch How to Train Your Dragon after dinner right? I _know_ you've got it already, Dad! Please _please_!" Looking up at him with the soft pleading look he definitely got from Tony, he clasped his hands together earnestly.

"What about the diorama your father was working on with you?"

"It's not due until next _week_!"

Tony kicked off his shoes and pulled his tie loose. "Uh-huh. But wouldn't it be better to have it done _now_ than worry about it?"

"Dinner's started," Steve mouthed, pulling the towel off his shoulder and wiping it over his cheek as he caught his reflection in the mirror. "I'm gonna go clean up."

"Sure thing, baby. Cam—"

"It's _Friday!_ "

"I wanna see it too!" Lily chimed in.

"I've got all _weekend_! Plus, none of my friends have seen it yet, and I wanna be the first!"

"Yeah!"

Tony shook his head. "I never should have told you..."

"So that's a yes?"

"Alright. _If_ you promise me that you'll finish your project tomorrow before three."

"Promise, Dad!" Cam grinned and then zoomed off.

Tony smiled down wryly at their daughter. "How ya doin', Lils."

"Good, Daddy."

"Good, baby." He bent to kiss her head and then headed into his and Steve's bedroom to change before dinner.

* * *

Jarvis had the table set for the four of them, and whatever it was he was making smelled amazing. "Dinner smells amazing, Jarvis!"

"Thank you, sir," he said with the practise of a man who'd heard it all before.

"What is it?" He reached over Jarvis's shoulder and promptly had his hand slapped with the wooden spoon.

Steve laughed as he came in, catching the sight. He was clean now, shirt changed—the soft one, grey with so many washings (and so many washings with Tony's darks where it didn't belong) and paint. "How many times do you have to be told, Tony...?"

He grinned, unrepentant. "Guess I'm just getting old. You know. Hearing not what it used to be and all?"

Steve huffed and shook his head. "Jarvis, do you need any help?"

"No, sir. Go ahead and be seated please, I will bring it to the table. The children should have washed their hands by now. They may help carrying drinks."

"Cam! Lils! Come on!" Steve called.

The kids capered into the kitchen, skidding between Tony and Steve, Cam catching himself around Steve's waist and Lily knocking into Tony.

"I win!" Cameron said breathlessly.

"You got a head start!" Lily retorted.

"Children, if you would be so good as to get yourself milk and sodas for your fathers and bring them to the table," Jarvis said calmly.

Tony marvelled as the kids did as asked while he and Steve wandered into the dining room. "Had a good day?"

Tilting his head to think about this for a minute, Steve nodded. "Yeah. It was good."

"How much is the latest going to go for?"

"Tony... That's now why I do it..."

Grinned. "I know. It's just... How I measure...no wait. That's going to sound bad. Listen. You're a great artist. And the more recognition you get, the more your paintings are going to go for. So that's kind of a measure of your success. And I knew you were good when I first bought, but now that you're a hot— _hotter_ _—_ commodity. Well." Tony's grin widened.

Steve flushed. "Stop it..."

"Yeah, Dad. Stop it," Lily echoed.

Tony laughed. "What? You blush just as bad as your dad here, kiddo."

Lily flushed. Sniffed. Set the cups on the table and sat.

He turned, finding Cam just behind him, a little smile on his lips.

"It's okay. I think it's funny you make Capsy turn red. Like a tomato!" their son said with a dramatic wink.

Tony tried. Honest, he tried. But it all just erupted into a great snorting laugh that had him bent over, Steve protesting about being ganged up on, Lily snickering, and Cam enjoying being the cause of his Dad's laughter grinning around at everyone. The return of the nickname Cam had come up with when he was so little because of Tony's constant cries of "Cap— _Steeeve_ " when the kid was a baby only made the situation better.

Jarvis eventually got everyone calm and seated, taking his place next to Tony and Lily, Steve across and Cam between him and Tony. The casserole was great—whatever Jarvis had secreted into his to make it healthier hardly noticeable.

"So, I haven't seen it yet; what _is_ your new work?" Tony asked after he'd swallowed his mouthful.

"You'll see it when it's finished."

"Will I get to be the first one to see it?"

"Of course," Steve said warmly. "In fact, I—"

"Sir, Avengers Assemble," JARVIS said.

  


 _Extremis End 2ndlfschl.exe_

 _Extremis End rlsndcancel.exe_

 _Extremis End 2ndlfschl_sndtrck.exe_

  


He opened his eyes to his office and the darkened sky outside. Rolling out the kinks in his neck from lying too long in his chair, he summoned the armour and took off out the balcony of the helicarrier to take care of whatever it was they needed Iron Man for this time.

"Iron Man to Ms. Marvel. Brief me."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be more of these. :)


End file.
